


Ближе неба

by Evichii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кит знает, что рискует заплатить втридорога, делая свой выбор.





	Ближе неба

Кит трансгрессирует прямо к воротам. Крылатые кабаны смеряют его оценивающим взглядом, и тяжёлые двери распахиваются перед ним, приглашая. Вдоль мощёной дорожки один за одним загораются фонари, тянутся всё выше — Кит следит за перескакивающим огоньком до тех пор, пока взгляд не упирается в само здание.  
Хогвартс всё так же прекрасен, и только. Наверное, один вид должен вызывать у него ностальгию. Оживлять счастливые воспоминания о подростковой юности, но Кит не чувствует ничего. Не настолько он стар, может быть. Его здесь всего три года не было. Да и, если честно, счастливых воспоминаний у него нет.

Кит подхватывает чемодан, который даже не забит полностью, и любовно прижимает метлу к плечу. Оно всё так же болит.  
Вот же.

***

Он такой лжец.  
Ноги идут сами, ведут его привычным маршрутом, минуя узкие проходы и уютные внутренние дворики. Эмоции накрывают, стоит ему ступить на зелёный газон поля.

Кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Что только вчера его подбрасывали, прижимающего к груди кубок победителя. Что только вчера он поймал свой первый снитч. Только вчера он впервые попал на игру — видел всё так близко, и голова кружилась от того, как быстро летали игроки. Сейчас он может так же — может лучше — но…

Цветные ткани, которыми обтянуты трибуны, трепещут на ветру. Кит роняет чемодан, касается красно-жёлтого полотна, продолжая сжимать в руке метлу, и боль в плече становится даже приятной.  
Вся его жизнь здесь. Глаза почему-то слезятся — наверное, от ветра.

— Не помешала?

Кит оборачивается на голос. Помешала, но оно и к лучшему. Нечего тут сопли разводить.  
Профессор смотрит на Кита с гордостью, и кажется, будто она не постарела ни на день. Её объятья очень крепкие — она тут же отстраняется, спохватившись.

— Прости. Я читала о том, что случилось.

Он прижимает ладонь к правому плечу. О, об этом не писал разве что ленивый. А заголовки какие были — один пафоснее другого. «Сенсация, восходящая звезда квиддича получил травму во время игры — вернётся ли он, чтобы воссиять ещё ярче, или же его свет потух окончательно?».  
Не дождутся.  
Кит сразу был против, само бы прошло, но дурацкое лечение дало дурацкое осложнение, и теперь ему остаётся надеяться только на возможности собственного тела. Всего полгода без нагрузок, подумаешь.

— Ничего, — отвечает Кит, всё же. — Скоро вернусь на поле.

— Хороший настрой.

На самом деле Кит храбрится. Мысли о том, что ещё полгода он не сможет играть, душат. У него нет ничего, кроме квиддича.  
И кроме квиддича ему ничего не нужно.

***

Профессор делится сплетнями, пока они вдвоём поднимаются по ступеням. Это помогает отвлечься, поток бесполезной информации здорово дезориентирует, и это как раз то, что Киту нужно. Что ему точно не нужно — новая травма, и он едва не получает её, засмотревшись на стенд с победителями кубка школы.

— Вы в порядке?

Его осторожно придерживают у локтя, но Кит всё равно морщится, опираясь. Плечо ноет; согнать гримасу с лица удаётся только после того, как он отстраняется.  
Этот парень точно не ученик: его мантия без опознавательных знаков факультета, да и выглядит он слишком взросло даже для седьмого курса. Преподаватель?

— Такаши Широгане, защита от тёмных искусств, — протягивает он почему-то левую руку, чем путает Кита и подтверждает догадку. — Подождите-подождите.

Широгане щурится, рассматривая. Киту немного не по себе, хотя он уже давно должен был бы привыкнуть к таким взглядам.  
Лицо напротив озаряется пониманием, и это провал.

— Вы же Кит, да? Кит Когане, ловец «Клинка Марморы»? Я слежу за высшей лигой, и… Ох, Мерлин, такая честь! Профессор, так это _он_ наш новый тренер? — спрашивает тот с восхищением.

— Помощник тренера, — поправляет Кит тут же, наконец-то пожимая протянутую ладонь, но профессор будто не слышит:

— Повезло нам, правда?

— Не то слово! — Широгане трясёт его руку слишком сильно. Если он когда-то играл, то скорее всего был загонщиком. Такими лапами только биту держать. — Очень хотелось бы как-нибудь поприсутствовать на занятии.

— В любое время. — Профессор широко улыбается. Киту даже кажется, что про него забыли.

Рассыпавшись в благодарностях, Широгане исчезает на лестнице — Кит замечает только длинный край бесформенной мантии.

— Тоже наш новенький, — поясняет профессор, — он тут всего год преподаёт, но его все обожают. Такой славный молодой человек.

В ответ на это Кит хмыкает.  
Не доверяет он людям, которых «все обожают».  
Обожание Кита ещё надо заслужить.

***

Он наблюдает за этим Широгане уже неделю. Больше они не разговаривали, впрочем — Широгане неловко кивал ему при встрече, а Кит делал вид, что в упор его не видит. Чисто из принципа.

Всю эту неделю Кит пытается перестать искать подвох, и не может.  
Таких людей не бывает.  
Широгане — единственный, кто не носится с ним как с ветхим древним фолиантом. Единственный, кто не делает сочувственное лицо и не спрашивает о плече — Киту уже надоело держать улыбку и отвечать всем одно и то же. «Я в порядке, ничего не болит, скоро вернусь в высшую лигу, смотрите трансляции в девять вечера».  
Он ведёт себя так, будто Кит совсем не звезда про-лиги, за автограф которой многие готовы драться. Будто Кит _обычный_. Это подкупает.

Кит летает возле окон. Заглядывает как бы между прочим, и сам не замечает, как почти забирается на подоконник.  
Смех слышно даже отсюда. Слов не разобрать, но, похоже, Широгане только что рассказал им что-то очень забавное. Он поднимает правую руку — вот же, Кит только сейчас понимает, что это протез — и дети сразу же замолкают. Склоняются над свитками, как по команде, увлечённо записывая лекцию. От его улыбки Кит щурится, как от солнца. Так же ярко.

— Мистер Когане?

Чудом он не падает с метлы. Профессор заглядывает через его плечо, и в её глазах появляется понимание.

— Многие на него засматриваются, — говорит она, улыбаясь.

— Всё не так.

По стеклу стучат, и Кит вздрагивает. Широгане дёргает уголками губ и машет рукой; за ним стоит весь класс, пялясь на Кита и профессора за окном.  
Кит направляет метлу вниз, сбегая.

***

Следующим утром Широгане произносит целое «Здравствуйте», а Кит решается кивнуть в ответ.

***

Кит злится на себя. Второй день ходит мрачнее тучи, думая, что дементоры приняли бы его за своего.

Он не понимает, в чём проблема: он исправно выполняет все назначения, не поднимает ничего тяжелее метлы, и даже пьёт чудо-молоко фиолетовых коров, которое заказал из-за границы.  
Ни-че-го.

Врачи говорят, что улучшений нет. Добавляют, что такое бывает, что в этом нет ничего страшного, что он скоро выздоровеет, а если нет, то…  
Кит уходит, не дослушивая. Не будет никаких «если».

Он погибнет без возможности летать. Кажется, будто ему крылья отрезали, и здесь, на земле, он задыхается.  
А ещё, возможно, ему стоит перестать читать романы.

— Прохладно сегодня, не находите?

Голос Широгане возвращает в реальность.  
Это так. Осень успела окрасить всё вокруг в красно-рыжий, принесла с собой стылый ветер и серые облака. Кит был бы рад и под дождём полетать — хоть как-нибудь, _пожалуйста_.

— Прохладно, — всё же отвечает он, без интереса смотря на припорошенные пылью витрины магазинчиков. — Но это неплохо. Не люблю, когда жарко.

— Вот как, — краем глаза Кит замечает, как Широгане поджимает губы. — Я надеялся, что плохое настроение у вас из-за погоды.

Неправда. У него ноет плечо, нет никаких перспектив, и сопровождающим студентов Кит быть не собирался, но вот он здесь.  
Погода — последнее, что его волнует.

— Просто…

Кит едва ему всё не вываливает, с трудом удерживая рот на замке.

— Скучно, — выкручивается он. — Когда я был студентом, всё здесь казалось интереснее.

— Понимаю, — от улыбки Широгане становится немного светлее. — Курсе на третьем я думал, что, когда стану взрослым, зайду в «Конфеты от Кэнди» и смету всю полку с леденцами.

— И как? Получилось?

Широгане вздыхает, и его лицо очень печальное:

— Зарплаты не хватило.

Неожиданно для себя Кит смеётся, хотя, казалось бы, должен был посочувствовать. Несмотря на это, Широгане подхватывает.

— А у вас не осталось никаких детских желаний для Хогсмида? — спрашивает он, отсмеявшись.

Кит задумывается. Обводит взглядом вывески, пытаясь вспомнить.  
Он не особо часто бывал здесь. Когда все однокурсники ломились в Хогсмид, Кит оставался на поле для квиддича. У него не было друзей, с которыми он мог бы развлечься, и даже подарки покупать было некому.  
Тогда это его не волновало, но сейчас от этих мыслей почему-то тоскливо.

Об этом Широгане тоже знать необязательно. Только Кит молчит слишком долго, и надо уже ответить хоть что-нибудь.

— Бар, — хватается Кит за спасительную соломинку. — Хотел попробовать взрослый алкоголь и понять, почему у профессора Хейли всегда был красный нос.

— Ну, на пару пинт зарплаты точно хватит, — говорит Широгане, смеясь, а затем понижает голос до заговорщического шёпота. — Можем узнать тайну красного носа прямо сейчас.

— Сейчас? — Кит оглядывается по сторонам. — Мы же с детьми!

— Тогда попробуем детское сливочное пиво, а взрослый солодовый алкоголь в другой раз.

Студенты снуют из магазинов в магазины вместе с другими преподавателями. Некоторые общаются, сидя на краю неработающего мраморного фонтанчика. Некоторые целуются под раскидистым дубом.  
Раз все развлекаются, то почему не может Кит.

— Идёт.

***

Этим же вечером они переходят на «ты».

***

Кит не стесняется усесться на подоконнике в обнимку с метлой. За стеклом можно увидеть Широгане — тот проводит очередной урок. Улыбается, ослепительный, и дети смотрят на него с восхищением. Киту совсем немного интересно.

Признаться, он не любил защиту от тёмных искусств как предмет. Отчасти дело было в преподавателе: занудном полном мужчине с козлиной бородкой, имя которого Кит даже не вспомнит. От его монотонных лекций хотелось выть и плакать, а нескончаемые доклады этому только способствовали.

Широгане совсем не такой, как прежний преподаватель. Дети ему доверяют.

Взмах палочки — и парты прижимаются к стенам, освобождая пространство. Студенты собираются в центре. Выстраиваются в ровную цепочку, готовые, а Кит тут же пикирует вниз.

Против воли он вспоминает своё первое практическое занятие, которое предпочёл бы забыть. По спине пробегает холод, и это не вина ветра.  
Отдышавшись, Кит берёт себя в руки.  
Ничего.  
Как-нибудь посмотрит на другой его урок.

***

— Широ, пожалуйста, — просит он, отставляя третью кружку. — Я и так себя чувствую старым из-за… _этого_ , — Широгане проводит рукой по волосам. — А мне двадцать восемь всего, я ещё в самом расцвете!

— Как скажешь, — хихикает Кит. — Широ так Широ.

Мимо проскакивает официантка, и над их столиком загораются плавающие свечи. Точно. Успело стемнеть.

На улице моросит, дождь отскакивает от жёлтых стёкол. Пахнет жареным чесночным хлебом и воском. Кто-то рядом чокается деревянными кружками, расплёскивая пиво, кто-то хохочет в голос.  
Киту на удивление уютно. Из-за компании или нет — он не знает.

Им приносят ещё — Кит не торопится пить. Он подпирает щёку ладонью, любуясь.

У Широ красный нос, и у него самого, наверное, тоже.

***

Врачи разводят руками, а Кит хлопает дверью.

Он игнорирует Профессора, за что ему наверняка потом влетит, но сейчас ему плевать. Кит идёт, сам не зная, куда, держит ладонь на дурацком плече, которое будто не хочет выздоравливать. Бездумно поднимается по лестницам, пересекает холлы, сворачивает то в одну сторону, то в другую. Ему _больно_ , и болит совсем не плечо.

— Кит?

Широ встаёт из-за преподавательского стола, когда Кит с удивлением обнаруживает себя в кабинете защиты от тёмных искусств. Он не знает, что ответить на вопрос «Что ты тут делаешь», только Широ его не задаёт.  
Он просто рядом, и этого достаточно, чтобы Киту стало легче.  
Достаточно, но хочется чуточку больше.

— Я постою вот так? — спрашивает Кит, съёживаясь и утыкаясь лбом под ключицей.

Широ говорит «Конечно», опуская тёплую ладонь ему на спину.

***

Кит машет рукой, когда пролетает мимо его кабинета, и Широ машет ему в ответ.

***

— Правда или действие?

— Действие, — отвечает Кит, не раздумывая.

— Тогда встань на стул и поклонись как дворянин.

Не проблема, он уже достаточно пьян.  
Кит забирается на стул слишком демонстративно. Вскидывает полы чёрной мантии, красуясь, и склоняет голову, приложив руку к груди. Посетители бара смотрят на него с недоумением, пока Широ смеётся, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— Сойдёт? — говорит Кит так, будто не он только что едва не упал со стула в попытке сесть обратно, и Широ кивает. — Окей. Правда или действие?

— Действие.

— Тогда сними уже этот балахон, он ужасный.

Широ медлит. Наверное, Кит перегнул палку и только что всё испортил.  
Вместо того, чтобы извиниться, Кит замирает.

Ни разу ещё он не видел Широ без мантии. Ни разу, и вот теперь увидел.

Под чёрным мешком обнаруживается серый маггловский джемпер. Плотная ткань сильно облегает тело, _Мерлин, какие мышцы, вы только посмотрите_.  
Будто прочтя мысли, Широ отводит взгляд. Накрывает железное запястье рукой.

— Эта… _штука_ кошмарная, я в курсе, — Киту нужно время, чтобы понять, что Широ говорит о протезе.

Протез — последнее, на что Кит бы обратил внимание, увидь его _вот так_. Да он на парней с подобным сложением разве что в спортивных журналах натыкался.  
Подумать только. Человек с идеальным лицом ко всему прочему обладает идеальной фигурой.

— Кит?

— Я думал, что ты носишь винтажные панталоны, а оказалось, что ты… Ты охренительный.

Широ удивлённо моргает. _Какой же он красивый_.

— Просто напомню, что я седой, у меня шрам поперёк лица и протез вместо руки.

— И всё это тебе очень идёт.

Наконец-то Широ смеётся. У него горят щёки, и он до невозможности милый.

— Панталоны? Серьёзно?

— Иначе я не вижу смысла носить поверх _вот это_. И твой протез крутой.

Там, на улице, падает первый снег, укрывая город тонким одеялом. Там, на улице, холодно, и если выдохнуть, то появится маленькое облачко. Там, на улице, горят низенькие фонари, еле освещая улицы.  
Они с Широ здесь. Его внутренний свет гораздо ярче, Киту тепло, и не хватает только ощущения чужой руки на своей спине.

***

На следующий день Широ приходит на занятия в тесном костюме-тройке.  
Все вокруг откровенно на него пялятся.  
Кита это почему-то злит.

***

— Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Расскажи, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время.

Они даже не в баре, им необязательно играть, чтобы поговорить, но это кажется Киту выходом. Удобные правила прикрывают личный интерес. По крайней мере Кит уверен, что прикрывают.

— Помимо того, что хожу с тобой выпить? — спрашивает Широ, и Кит бросает на него выразительный взгляд. — Ладно. Только пообещай не смеяться.

Кит обещает. Он пообещает что угодно, если это поможет ему узнать о Широ больше.

— Я вяжу. На спицах. Начал, чтобы привыкнуть к… ним, — он перебирает в воздухе железными пальцами, — а потом как-то затянуло.

— Это… мило.

— Разве? — Широ недоверчиво щурится.

— Разве. А несогласных можно проткнуть спицей.

У него потрясающий смех.  
Широ всё же заканчивает с проверкой эссе и складывает руки на столе.

— Итак, моя очередь. Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Неожиданно. Обычно ты действие выбираешь.

На самом деле Киту просто нечего рассказывать. Он скучный настолько, насколько это возможно, и разочаровать Широ для него страшнее, чем выставить себя идиотом.

— … но хорошо, — продолжает Широ. — Почему квиддич?

У Кита есть ответ. Есть воспоминание, самое яркое за всю его жизнь, и ему хочется поделиться. С Широ — хочется.

Это был финал, а он был первокурсником, впервые попавшим на матч. Гриффиндор против Слизерина. Кит размахивал своим красно-жёлтым шарфом, наверняка мешая зрителям на трибунах выше. Сорвал себе голос, подхватив кричалки. Искренне болел за своих. Но по-настоящему восхитила его игра слизериновского ловца.  
Широкоплечий и высокий — такому больше подошла бы роль загонщика или вратаря — он летал так, что у Кита дух захватило. Он был как чёрно-зелёная молния. Быстрая. Яркая. Завораживающая.  
Слизерин тогда забрали кубок, обойдя Гриффиндор всего на двадцать очков. Киту было обидно до слёз, и он поклялся себе, что попадёт в команду и больше не позволит им проиграть. Что будет, как тот ловец. Что будет лучше.

И он стал. Поднялся так высоко, как ещё никому его возраста не удавалось.  
Тогда Кит не знал, что падать будет так больно.

— Ох, Кит, — говорит Широ, вставая с места. — Прости. Я не хотел напоминать о…

Его ладонь опускается на плечо — случайно или нет, на больное.  
По ноющим связкам разливается приятное тепло.

— Ничего, — отвечает Кит, глядя ему в глаза. — Я скоро вернусь в команду.

— Я знаю.

Слова почему-то отдают горечью.

***

Из больницы Кит выходит оглушённый новостями.  
Прогресс есть. Пусть не такой, на какой он рассчитывал, но есть. Меньше чем через полгода он снова сможет играть.

Сердце в груди бьётся быстро-быстро, Кит запрыгивает на метлу и взлетает к знакомому окну.  
Стёкла заиндевели по краям, обрамив Широ в узорчатую раму. От прикосновения лёд тает под пальцами, и Кит одёргивает руку — совсем не от холода.  
Если он поправится, то…

Кит спускается на землю до того, как Широ поворачивает голову в его сторону.

***

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Широ и правда придёт на его занятие.

Студенты обсуждают Широ, как потрясающе он выглядит в последнее время. Они перешёптываются слишком громко — профессору даже приходится их осадить.

Слава всегда была для Кита вторичной. Ему было плевать на свой статус и репутацию — на всё, что не касается непосредственно навыков игры. Только сейчас Кит не может отделаться от мерзкого ощущения.  
_Он хочет внимания_.  
Хочет чувствовать на себе чужие взгляды. Хочет аплодисментов, одобрения, восхищения — восхищения _им_.  
Это он здесь звезда высшей лиги, и никакая травма не может помешать этому.

На самом деле ему нужно внимание всего одного человека. Кит ни за что себе в этом не признается.

Он взмывает в небо.

Тело всё помнит. Его ведут инстинкты. Жажда скорости. Жажда ветра. Жажда власти над чужим сознанием.  
На него смотрят во все глаза — он чувствует. Выписывает «восьмёрки» между колец, падает к белому заснеженному полю и в последний момент снова поднимается, чтобы воссиять.  
Плечо этого не прощает.

Кит держится левой рукой, старается не напрягать правую, чтобы не выдать себя. Приземляется под желанные апплодисменты и звучную речь профессора для студентов о том, что если стараться, то когда-нибудь и они смогут так же.  
Отдышавшись, Кит выискивает среди чёрных мантий ту, что без опознавательных знаков, наброшенная на плечи поверх костюма. Поднимает голову в надежде увидеть тот самый взгляд, но вместо восхищения видит осуждение.  
И он не понимает.

— Прошу, зайди ко мне после занятия, — говорит Широ, склонившись к самому уху.

Он уходит.  
А Кит наконец-то может сделать вдох.

***

— Что не так? — набрасывается Кит с порога. Капитан всегда говорил, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

Широ вскидывает бровь, и огонь внутри гаснет. Кит чувствует себя провинившимся студентом — это злит ещё сильнее.  
Он ведь только хотел!..

Взгляд Широ смягчается. Руки, прежде скрещенные на груди, тянутся к Киту, и тот идёт навстречу объятиям. Чужое тепло лечит боль, с которой он не может справиться сам.

— Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, — говорит Широ, осторожно отпуская Кита, но рука остаётся на его плече. Он смотрит в глаза. — Я знаю, что ты лучший.

Погасший огонь вспыхивает с новой силой. Кит не может пошевелиться, зачарованный.  
До этого момента он не знал, как много значат слова.

— Поэтому, пожалуйста, побереги себя. Тебе ещё сиять на поле.

Вместо ответа Кит обнимает его сам и прикрывает глаза.

***

Перед завтраками помимо обмена приветствиями они делятся планами на день. Преподаватели смотрят на них слишком уж пристально, но Киту плевать.

***

Под конец недели Кит собирается с силами и наносит ответный визит. Широ совсем не против.

В центре комнаты стоит чёрный шкаф. Студенты веселятся, ещё не зная, что их ждёт. Кит знает, но всё равно остаётся. Он не в том возрасте, чтобы бояться подобного, да и что делать уже в курсе. К тому же с ним рядом Широ.  
С Широ совсем не страшно.

Так наверняка думают и дети. Выстраиваются в ровную цепочку, готовые, даже после объяснений наверняка плохо представляя, с чем именно им придётся столкнуться.  
Первая же девочка кричит и закрывает лицо руками, когда перед ней появляется чудовищных размеров волк.

Широ вмешивается сразу же. Встаёт между ней и боггартом, и волк превращается в зелёную изгородь.  
Кит не понимает.

— Ридикулус, — произносит Широ, и острые листья превращаются в разноцветные рождественские леденцы.

Когда он разворачивается к классу, на его лице улыбка. Дети смеются, желающих попробовать становится только больше.  
Кажется, что излишнюю бледность Широ замечает только Кит.

Два взмаха палочкой и два заклинания, которые эти дети ещё нескоро выучат — шкаф надёжно запирается с громким щелчком, пряча боггарта.

— Отлично, все посмотрели на зверушку? А теперь дружно идём в библиотеку и пишем страничный доклад о поведении боггарта. Кто у вас тут за главного?

Студенты цокают языками, закатывая глаза.

— Вы даже не наш преподаватель! — находится кто-то из толпы, и если бы Кит точно знал, кто, то продемонстрировал бы на нём ещё парочку заклинаний со старших курсов.

— Вот именно! — подхватывают остальные. Кит чувствует себя последним идиотом.

— Тихо.

Широ даже не повышает голос, но в классе сразу же воцаряется тишина. Все смотрят на него, Кит в том числе.

— Тренер Когане прав, — говорит Широ. — Сейчас вы идёте в библиотеку. С боггартом продолжим в следующий раз.

Студенты толпятся у выхода, явно разочарованные.

— Если хотели остаться с ним наедине — так бы сразу и сказали, — бросает будто бы в воздух парень, когда проходит мимо Кита. Тот заводит руку за спину и взмахивает палочкой: шнурки на ботинках парня почему-то путаются. Упс?

Когда последний из студентов закрывает за собой дверь, Кит поворачивается к Широ.

— Что случилось?

Играй они сейчас в «Правду или действие», Кит хотел бы, чтобы Широ выбрал «правду». Но они не играют, и Широ молчит.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Кит, поддевая пальцами ладони, настоящую и железную. — Пожалуйста.

В серых глазах нет привычных искр. Широ будто не здесь, не с ним, и это цепляет что-то в Ките.  
Он должен вернуть его сюда. Каким угодно способом.  
И он выбирает «правду» первым.

— Прежний препод терпеть меня не мог, — начинает Кит, — он вообще студентов не любил, но меня особенно. Ну, или мне так казалось. В общем, когда у нас было практическое с боггартом, он вызвал меня первым. А ещё не сказал, с чем мы будем иметь дело, поэтому я не знал, чего ожидать. Шкаф открылся, а там… ничего. Совсем. — Широ вскидывает брови. — Я думал, что это шутка какая-то, а потом… Потом я посмотрел на свои руки и увидел их сломанными.

— Кит…

— Я же не знал, что это боггарт, что он просто принимает форму самого сильного страха того, кто перед ним, и всё вот это вот. — Кит хихикает. Нервное, может. — Столько крика было, хотя боли я не чувствовал. У меня тогда вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась. Думал только о том, что больше не смогу играть и… — Он инстинктивно прижимает ладонь к больному плечу. — Кто бы мог подумать, что так по-настоящему случится.

Рука Широ ложится поверх его собственной.

— Ты вернёшься, — говорит он, и у Кита не причин ему не верить. — Вернёшься и будешь играть ещё лучше, чем раньше.

Это так. Так и будет, только Кита не тянет туда больше так сильно.

— Я знаю, — Кит улыбается ему, и от этого почему-то больно. — Давай, теперь твоя очередь.

— Моя очередь?

— Почему изгородь?

Прежде, чем начать говорить, Широ садится за рабочий стол. Его руки свисают вдоль тела, он выглядит таким измученным. Кит прислоняется к столешнице бёдрами, борясь с желанием погладить Широ по белым волосам.

— На седьмом курсе я участвовал в Турнире Трёх Волшебников. — Широ странно усмехается. — На самом деле я не хотел: поддался на уговоры друзей и бросил своё имя в кубок шутки ради. Испытания были тяжёлыми — я едва не умер ещё на первом — и на фоне этого последнее, лабиринт из живой изгороди, казалось простым. Я не сразу понял, что изгородь живая _буквально_. Помню, как меня затянуло внутрь, как оплело ветками, и я думал, что лучше бы умер в самом начале: погибнуть от клыков гидры не так обидно, как от каких-то растений. Я выбрался, как видишь, и попытался забыть об этом как о страшном сне, но…

— Но?

— Но на этом всё не закончилось. Год тогда был… трудным. Турнир, выпускные экзамены, а ещё наша команда прошла в финал. Когда рука стала плохо сгибаться, я решил, что сказывается переутомление.

Кит уже понял, в чём дело, однако Широ всё равно продолжает:

— Не знаю, как отыграл последний матч. Боль была такая, что я всерьёз хотел разбиться о землю и больше не мучиться. Помню только, как держал в руке снитч, и пальцы больше не разгибались. Тогда я всё же обратился к врачам, но было уже поздно. Те лозы оказались ядовитыми, и… вот.

Широ держится за железное запястье. Кит накрывает его руку своей, возвращая долг.

— Подожди, — осеняет его, — ты играл раньше? Ловцом?

— Ловцом. Мечтал о высшей лиге, как и многие. Говорили, что у меня есть талант, только _с этим_ , — Широ сжимает металлические пальцы в кулак, — дорога в высшую лигу для меня закрылась. Так что теперь я здесь.

— Мне… — Кит касается протеза обеими руками и опускает голову. — _Мне так жаль_.

— Это ничего. Первое время было сложно, конечно, но сейчас… Сейчас я не жалею.

Тёплые пальцы касаются щеки. Убирают непослушные пряди с лица — так непривычно. Кит собирается с силами, чтобы посмотреть Широ в глаза. Он боится увидеть в них пустоту.  
Он видит в них нежность.

— Я уже в порядке, — говорит Широ. — Не срывай мне уроки в следующий раз.

Смех становится облегчением. Кит шутливо толкает Широ в плечо, и тот выпроваживает его, говоря, что пора бы догнать студентов в библиотеке.

— Широ, подожди, — задерживается у двери Кит. — А на каком факультете ты учился?

— Слизерин. — Он встаёт в драматичную позу, и его тон неестественно горделивый: — Прошу, не говори мне, что ты тоже подвержен стереотипам.

— Нет, просто… — Кит улыбается своим мыслям. — Неважно.

***

В этом году оформление зала к Святочному балу свалили на молодых преподавателей.  
Кит считает, что Широ не обойдётся без его помощи, и пропускает свой визит к врачу.

— А неплохо вышло, — говорит Широ, когда все блестящие украшения и холодные мерцающие свечи оказываются на своих местах. Он приобнимает Кита у плеча — может, устал, а, может, просто хотел коснуться.

— Неплохо, — соглашается Кит, и его рука опускается на талию Широ.

Кажется, она тоже находит своё место.

***

У Кита не так много вещей, а костюм вообще один, и тот остался со школьной поры. С причёской всё ещё хуже: привычный хвост не годится, только без него пряди отказываются лежать ровно. Приходится выпросить у профессора немного геля для волос. О глупости идеи Кит понимает только тогда, когда заканчивает прилизывать одну половину. Времени не остаётся, так что он бросает, как есть, и выходит из туалета, делая вид, что так и было задумано.

Нет, Кит знал, что Широ — великолепный. Знал, и даже в костюме его уже видел, но _этот_ … В этом он ещё прекраснее.  
Приталенный серебристый пиджак подчёркивает фигуру, в петлице — веточка остролиста с бордовыми ягодами, в тон галстуку.

— Кит, — выдыхает он прежде, чем сам Кит успевает сказать хоть слово. — Выглядишь…

— Отстойно?

— Замечательно.

Кит пытается спрятать горящее лицо за волосами, но он сам загнал себя в ловушку, решив использовать гель. Широ кладёт ладонь на его плечо — осторожно и бережно, будто Кит стеклянный, и впервые это вызывает не раздражение, а трепет.

— Тебе идёт, — добивает Широ, глядя в глаза. — Очень.

— Ты тоже супер.

— Наверное, ты хотел сказать «охренительный»?

— Именно это и хотел.

Они смеются, и Кит ещё никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.  
К ним подходят другие преподаватели — Широ отшатывается в сторону, неловко откашливаясь. Киту почему-то очень стыдно.

Бал идёт своим чередом. Часть парней приглашает девушек на танец, часть — накидывается на фуршетный стол и пунш. Проходит не так много времени, и вот уже преподаватели вытесняют студентов с танцевальной зоны. Кит уверен, что все они пили что-то явно крепче пунша.

— Что думаешь обо всём этом? — спрашивает Широ, которого наконец-то отпустила после долгого разговора профессор. — О балах и танцах?

— Думаю, что это трата времени, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Никогда не понимал всей этой движухи.

— Что, не танцевал, даже когда был студентом?

— Нет. Под костюм я надевал форму и сбегал на поле как только появлялась возможность.

— Почему я не удивлён. — Широ смеётся. — Что, и сейчас тоже? В смысле, у тебя там… форма?

— С тех пор я немного подрос, и костюм на форму просто не налез.

— Вот как. Значит, ты совсем не танцуешь?

Так и есть, но сейчас Кит ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не против попробовать с Широ.  
Потанцевать, конечно же.

— Тогда у меня есть предложение, — говорит Широ, не дав Киту поделиться мыслями. — Сбежим на поле. Вспомню молодость и как вообще летать.

— Подожди, сейчас? Серьёзно?

— А почему нет?

— Мы же, типа, преподаватели?

— Вот именно — кто нам запретит?

Киту нечего на это возразить.  
Да он и не очень-то хочет возражать.

— Встречаемся у поля через двадцать минут, — говорит он в ухо Широ, боясь, что тот не услышит из-за громкой музыки.

Сложно вспомнить, когда Кит переодевался так быстро. У него есть выбор из целых трёх форм, и он выбирает ту, в которой выступает на чемпионатах. Самую красивую.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в форме Широ будет выглядеть ещё лучше, чем в костюме.

— Еле в неё влез, — оправдывается он и старчески кашляет, — годы совсем не те.

— Кто-то говорил, что ещё в самом расцвете сил, — язвительно напоминает Кит, седлая метлу.

— Вот сейчас и проверим.

Наверное, Кит никогда не перестанет им восторгаться. На мгновение он возвращается назад, на свою первую игру, где с открытым ртом смотрит за парнем-молнией.  
Может, чёрный сменился сединой, может, все они стали куда старше, может, между ними и правда есть связь, невидимой нитью тянущейся сквозь время. Одно Кит знает точно: он нисколько не жалеет о том, что с ним случилось.

Широ он догоняет на высоте. Тот выглядит счастливым, подставляя лицо падающим снежным хлопьям.

Отсюда Хогвартс кажется совсем небольшим, выточенной светящейся фигуркой в снежном шаре. Вокруг кроме них ни души, и Кит слышит только удары собственного сердца.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Широ. Кит разминает плечи:

— Да. Да, в полном.

— Тогда давай за мной.

Бело-зелёная молния срывается с места, и Кит летит следом. Догоняет почти сразу же, видит на губах Широ гордую улыбку. Ловит себя на том, что смотрит на его губы слишком часто.  
Их негласная гонка прекращается, едва начавшись. Они облетают поле неторопливо, держась параллельно друг другу. Летят мимо жёлтых окон, над острыми башнями, сквозь просторные дворики. Возвращаются на поле, чтобы сделать последний круг.

Всё это время они молчат. Не роняют и сло́ва, договариваясь обо всём на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Это немного странно, навряд ли нормально, и это то, что Киту нужно. Рядом с Широ комфортно вот так — стоило признать это ещё во время их первых посиделок в баре.  
С Широ хорошо, как ни с кем, и это пугает. Пугает, когда Кит остаётся один.  
Они летят так медленно, что на плечах Широ собираются крохотные шапки снега. Они летят так медленно, что Кит позволяет себе повернуть голову. Они летят так медленно, что можно без зазрения совести любоваться чужим профилем.  
А потом они встречаются взглядами.

Улыбка Широ заставляет сердце пропустить удар. Не лети они сейчас на мётлах, Кит бы в порыве чувств бросился бы ему на шею. Это хороший момент сказать то, о чём Кит не первый день думает.  
Он собирается с духом:

— Осторожно!

Слишком поздно; Широ прикладывается лбом к кольцу и удерживается на метле лишь чудом. Приходится управлять двумя сразу — спустя пару секунд Кит притормаживает у земли, спрыгивает с метлы сам и кидается к Широ.

— Широ? Широ, ты живой вообще?

— Знаешь, эта смерть была бы ещё глупее, чем от растений.

Широ смеётся, потирая лоб, а Кит толкает его в плечо.

— Придурок.

— Прости. Я засмотрелся, немного. Кажется.

Для собственного спокойствия Кит не уточняет, на что именно.

— Ой, пока вспомнил!

— Что, удар головой возвращает память?

— Зря ехидничаешь: между прочим, это твой подарок. Держи.

Кит растерянно хлопает ресницами. Он стоит на коленях, его брюки уже успели намокнуть от снега. Широ сидит в что ни на есть сугробе, снежинки искрят в его белых волосах, и в его руке — свёрток с картонной биркой «Для Кита».

— Мой?..

— Тут вроде больше никого нет, так что… — Широ откашливается. — Подожди, ты открываешь _сейчас_?

— А на что ещё это похоже? — отвечает Кит, разрывая упаковку. — …ух ты.

Света из окон едва хватает, чтобы различать цвета. В руках Кит держит красный свитер, на груди — золотой снитч и надпись: «Лучший ловец». Когда он переворачивает свитер другой стороной, то видит свою фамилию и номер, под которым играет — первый.

— Это… Это ты связал, да?

— Да, — говорит Широ, будто извиняясь. — Тебе не обязательно это носить, просто хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.

— Шутишь? Приду в нём завтра на занятия.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, даже не вздумай.

— Я серьёзно. — Кит прижимает свитер к сердцу, и мягкая шерсть греет пальцы. — А я ведь не подумал даже. У меня ничего для тебя нет.

— Мне ничего не нужно.

— Не хочу слышать. Дай мне пару дней, и я что-нибудь…

Широ хватает его за форму и роняет на себя. Вряд ли удобно хоть кому-нибудь из них, но Кит не шевелится. Застывает так, как упал, с зажатой между тел рукой, хватается за зелёную форменную мантию, чтобы не завалиться набок, и прижимается щекой к щеке.

— Посиди со мной вот так немного, и мне хватит.

Это нечестно и несправедливо.  
Но слишком приятно, чтобы отказаться.

***

Кит нисколько не шутил. Он появляется на завтраке в новом свитере, и Широ прячет лицо в ладонях.

***

— Что?

— Не припомню, чтобы у вас были проблемы со слухом, мистер Когане, — весело отвечает ему врач. — Всё с вашим плечом в порядке. Уже можете возвращаться к тренировкам. Мистер Когане?

Кит слышит, но отказывается принимать.  
Полгода назад он отдал бы за эти слова душу. Сейчас в этой сделке нет смысла: душа Кита не с ним.

Плечо больше не болит. Работа в Хогвартсе была формальностью: за свою должность помощника тренера он получал символические пять галеонов. У него не должно быть причин задерживаться там и на минуту, но причины есть.  
Одна.

И пора бы уже разобраться с ней раз и навсегда.

Он стучится в дверь кабинета вместо того, чтобы войти как обычно. Удивление на лице Широ сменяется радостью, а затем — тревогой.

— Кит? Случилось что-то?

Случилось.  
До встречи с Широ он считал, что точно знает, чего хочет, что нашёл своё призвание, что уверен, чему посвятит свою жизнь.  
А потом случилось то самое «после».

Кит по-прежнему любит небо. Любит скорость, любит ветер в волосах, любит победы. Только он проигрывает Широ, чувствует в волосах его пальцы, да и сбавить темп иногда бывает полезно.

— Моё… — Слова даются с трудом. — Моё плечо.

— Кит, оно восстановится, обязательно. Не накручивай себя.

— Оно _уже_ восстановилось.

— Ох.

Не заметить реакцию невозможно. Широ тоже понимает, что это значит.  
Нужно принять решение, и Кит не в силах. Ему нужна помощь. Хоть что-то, что поможет сделать верный выбор.

— Это же здорово, — говорит наконец Широ, улыбаясь. — Ну же, что за лицо? Ты ведь сам хотел вернуться как можно скорее.

— А _ты_ хочешь, чтобы я возвращался?

Теперь в лице меняется Широ.

— Кит, моё мнение ничего не значит.

— Для меня значит. Если ты только скажешь, я…

— Нет.

Впервые Кит слышит его таким. Холодным, отчуждённым. Впервые Широ так зол.

— Но…

— Нет, Кит. Ты не должен бросать свою мечту, тем более из-за меня. — Выдохнув, он продолжает: — Я упустил свой шанс. Не повторяй моих ошибок.

Его рука застывает в воздухе, так и не опустившись на плечо.  
Он прав. Тысячу раз прав, и Кита это бесит.

— Хорошо, — говорит он сквозь зубы. — Пойду соберу вещи.

— Так будет правильнее.

Кит знает, что нет.  
Но так тому и быть.

***

Перо скользит по пергаменту — Кит заканчивает письмо капитану прямо в совятне. Отправляет послание о том, что возвращается к тренировкам уже завтра, и выпрыгивает из узкого окна аккурат на метлу.

Он летит обратно, за своим чемоданом, и ещё попрощаться с профессором.  
С Широ он уже попрощался.  
Попрощался, и всё равно залезает с ногами на подоконник по привычке, в последний раз.

Створка приоткрыта, из кабинета тянет гарью, хотя дыма внутри нет. Дети смеются, и, что бы это ни было, всё веселье он пропустил.  
Отдышавшись с остальными, Широ взмахивает палочкой, и к центру выезжает знакомый чёрный шкаф.

Всё повторяется точь в точь. Чудище— крик— Широ. Только в этот раз перед Широ не живая изгородь.  
В этот раз Кит видит перед Широ себя.

Он в чёрно-фиолетовой форме «Клинка», у него вскинут подбородок, и его голос кошмарно похож на собственный:

— Я уезжаю, Широ. Больше ты меня не увидишь.

— Ридикулус, — Кит перед ним рассыпается на сотни крохотных бабочек. У Широ дрожат руки; весь класс молчит.

Молчит и настоящий Кит.

***

Пальцы касаются холодного металла, и звучит сигнал. Снитч в его руке трепещет крылышками, пытается вырваться — будто Кит ему позволит.  
Мимо проплывают камеры, снимают крупным планом очередную победу. В кой-то веки Кит решает подыграть: касается снитча губами, вскидывает руку с ним в воздух.

— Выпендрёжник, — закатывает глаза подлетевшая к нему Акша. Кит следил за ней, она за сегодня девять мячей забросила, и, если честно, заслужила внимания журналистов гораздо больше.

— Я повышаю нашу популярность.

— Просто признай, что рисуешься.

Ну, ладно.  
Может быть.  
Совсем чуточку.

С остальной командой Кит пролетает круг почёта, пожимает руки проигравшим соперникам, и позволяет себе немного расслабиться, когда камеры исчезают.

Капли падают с неба одна за другой — хорошо, что матч закончился до того, как разошёлся дождь. Кит подставляет воде лицо, вдыхает летний жаркий воздух. Все мышцы до сих пор напряжены, адреналин держит тело в тонусе, и после такого долгого перерыва вкус победы как никогда сладок.  
Он не смог бы отказаться от этого.

— Кит, — окликает его капитан, — только… недолго. У нас ещё пресс-конференция.

Он не сразу понимает, о чём речь.  
Всё встаёт на свои места, когда Кит оборачивается.

— Хорошо, — обещает он капитану, вручая свою метлу.

Под ладонью оказывается тонкая ткань рубашки — белый и правда ему очень идёт. Щеки касаются знакомые пальцы, и Кит ластится к ним, как кот.  
Как очень соскучившийся кот.

— Ты сегодня был…

— Охренителен? — уточняет Кит, смеясь.

— Так и есть, — Широ смеётся и целует его в лоб. — И трюк со снитчем в конце — я оценил.

— Что, было так заметно?

— О да. _Очень наглядно_.

Кит смотрит на свою руку. На безымянном пальце сверкает золотая полоска — точно такая же, как на пальце Широ.

— Мне надоело читать сплетни по поводу своей свадьбы, и я просто решил прояснить вопрос.

— Не напоминай, — Широ передёргивает плечами, — кто вообще придумал мне бойфренда? «Статный владелец чайной плантации».

— Без понятия. Узнал бы — руки бы оторвал.

Объятья Широ успокаивают. Они оба успели вымокнуть, и по-хорошему им бы спрятаться в шатёр или под трибуны, но Кит не хочет тратить на это время, которого и так в обрез.  
Он предпочитает стоять с Широ под дождём, уставший и счастливый.

К сожалению, ему пора.

— Беги-беги, — говорит Широ, проследив за направлением его взгляда. — Мы же ещё дома увидимся.

— Но ты пришёл на игру.

— Будто я мог не прийти. Особенно когда ты целуешь снитчи вместо меня.

— А ты своё получишь вечером, — обещает Кит, думая о том, что ещё пара таких фраз, и конференция пройдёт без него, потому что у него точно есть занятие поинтереснее.

— Что ж, ловлю на слове. — Поцелуй в уголок губ Кит принимает как вызов, на который обещает себе ответить ночью.

— Люблю тебя, — припечатывает Кит в отместку и убегает к команде.

Свой выбор Кит сделал. И, может, судьба не стала драть с него за это втридорога.


End file.
